Conventionally, business printers, copiers and the like are provided with a medium cutting device for cutting a continuous medium, wound in the form of a roll, in a predetermined length after the continuous medium is printed (for example, see Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. HEI1-22120).
Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. HEI1-22120 discloses a technique of providing a plurality of facing brush rollers at predetermined intervals on a downstream side of a medium conveyance direction of a cut roller and a receiving side roller, and of conveying a medium by drawing the medium in between the brush rollers.